Different type of multimedia (such as video and audio) may be captured and stored for subsequent playback. In particular, video or audio may be captured for subsequent playback for those persons unable to listen or view the actual live event. For example, professors at educational institutions may record their lectures so that students unable to attend the live lectures are able to subsequently view and/or listen at a later time.